


Colony

by leiascully



Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [44]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Aliens, Clones, Episode Related, Gen, Government Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time his faith faltered, he was given a sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colony

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: 2.16 "Colony"  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

He had lived with a fragile faith, a faith tempered by time and disappointment. And yet, every time his faith faltered, he was given a sign. Maybe that was how Scully felt as she went through the motions of her faith (spectacles, testicles, wallet, and watch, he thought irreverently). 

Someone had sent them a file. An army of identical doctors, Soviet clones, targeted by the Russians. Or an army of identical doctors, created for some other purpose, by some other element. FBI agents murdered. CIA asking for help. He wasn't sure he had ever heard anything more supernatural, when he thought about it. 

And then, oh, and then. Samantha. Samantha returned. His young heart's wish granted. And she spun him a story, a grim fairy tale, about the men he pursued, about the men who pursued him (or more-than-men, or not of this world at all). 

The ache in his ribs wasn't all from the bruises the car had left. He had been hit out of nowhere by a speeding vehicle and an impossible miracle.

He needed Scully. Faithful Scully, who pelted down alleyways and did the footwork for the case with grim resolve as he fled to Massachusetts. Scully, who always answered when he called. Scully who would tell him the truth even if it killed him. Scully who would understand the secret doubt in his heart. 

They played phone tag back and forth and he yearned for her, the stability of her. Scully, like a gyroscope, was almost always upright in a world that yawed around them. He called again and finally she answered, but her voice caught and he felt the fear grow in him. 

"Scully?" he said, and the only answer was the heave of her breath.


End file.
